Battery managements systems are commonly used to control battery operation in a wide range of applications, such as in electrical vehicle applications and in renewable energy storage applications. For example, battery management systems may be used to control charging and discharging of multiple battery modules in a battery pack, such as to maximize energy storage and/or to prolong battery module life. As another example, battery management systems may be used to monitor battery modules for abnormal operation and shut-down and/or bypass a battery module in response thereto.